There are a wide variety of image detectors, such as visible image detectors, infrared image detectors, or other types of image detectors that may be provided in an image detector array for capturing an image. Imaging components having image detectors can be included in devices such as cameras or mobile phones and are commonly operated to capture images when a user provides image capture input to the device by clicking a real or virtual shutter button or pushing a real or virtual record button for capturing video images.
However, in some situations, it can be undesirable or impossible for the user to devote attention, proper timing, and/or energy to operating the imaging component at the time when an image is to be captured.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved image capture systems.